The white wolf ledgend
by Wendigo-Killer
Summary: Sakura's been seeing things. What is kakashi not telling her? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_A result of my boardom._

Sakura couldn't sleep. Something was wrong, something was coming. It was just a feeling, but she always followed her feelings. Looking out her window, she saw it. A large white wolf with strange red markings. It was beautiful, so elegant, so graceful. But the moment she looked away... it was gone.

The next morning, during practice, she told Kakashi-sensei about it. He was surprisingly surprised. "Where did you see it?" He asked.

"Outside my room. At the pond." Sakura replied. "Is there something wrong sensei?"

"No. I want you to tell me if you see it again." He told her, "Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded. After training, they had a mission. Naruto was as enthusiastic as ever, and Sasuke was... Sasuke. Sakura tailed behind them, still thinking about the wolf. She blinked and saw it running below them. She gasped, and stopped. The others kept going not noticing she'd stopped. The wolf stopped and looked up at her.

Sakura lept down from the trees landing about four feet away from the beast. It looked at her with silver eyes. _Follow the white wolf through the forest. There you shall find the fallen angel._ A female voice told her telepathically. Then the wolf started to run again.

"Hey... wait!" Sakura yelled following it.

_Short I know. But come on I'm board!! R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK... here's chapter two!! PS. I don't own the song here!! It belongs to Sarah Brightman.**

_Follow the white wolf through the forest. There you shall find the fallen angel._

Sakura, woke slowly. She couldn't remember what happened or why she felt like she'd been hit by a wall.She was lying under a white fur blanket, but she felt a warmth beside her, a strange warmth. She looked to her side and saw a strange young girl lying, fast asleep at her side.

The girl had white hair falling in loose spikes, with red tips, but the left half of her head was bald. She had strange tattoos, red triangles just above and below her eyes. She wore nearly the same clothing as Sakura herself did. Except that hers was a deep brown with an apricot undergarm.

Sakura felt cold suddenly. The air around her and the other girl became ice cold and frost formed on the grass and trees. Flowers withered and died, and Sakura shivered. A man appeared at her side, he knelt down beside her, and held out a pale hand for her.

He wore a deep blue mask,which hid his face. He also wore a blank forehead protector. His clothing was simple, a pale blue tunic, black pants, and knee high black boots. His long black hair, hung loosely down his back and face.

"Are you okay?" His voice was both cold and soothing at the same time. "You had quite a fall." Sakura nodded. She could almost see through the frosted glass eye pieces. "Listen closely. The forest is singing."

"We saw Fantasia in a far off land,  
Cry for the living in the desert sand.  
They waited underneath a splintered moon.  
To hear the beating of an ancient tune.

Sleep tight.  
The reaper's waiting in the wings.  
Sleep tight.  
To reap a man of many things.  
Sleep tight.  
Look through the eyes of destiny.  
Sleep tight.  
We find the kingdom but He holds the key

I met a seer who believes and dreams,  
our blood is running through eternal streams.  
Dust you'll return and dust you shall remain.  
Cuz that's the only heart that beats and beats again.

Sleep tight.  
The reaper's waiting in the wings.  
Sleep tight.  
To reap a man of many things.  
Sleep tight.  
Look through the eyes of destiny.  
Sleep tight.  
We find the kingdom but He holds the key."

The music brought tears to her eyes. "SAKURA!!" She heard Naruto yelled somewhere to the north. The man jumped to his feet and vanished. The girl still lay beside her, she didn't even stir. Naruto landed followed by Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sakura sat up slowly. The team ran over to her, Kakashi looked warily at the girl. "Sakura are you okay?!" Naruto asked. The girl blinked awake when Naruto got near. Her silver eyes glared at him, as she jumped to her feet. She then spotted Kakashi, and smirked. Then turned and ran.

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD!! I EXPLAIN AND WRITE!! Shock horror!**

The girl blinked awake when Naruto got near. Her silver eyes glared at him, as she jumped to her feet. She then spotted Kakashi, and smirked. Then turned and ran. _Was that? _Kakashi thought._No... It couldn't have been... Okami?_

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura looked up at him. "Who was she? Do you know her and the man?" She asked.

"Man?" Naruto asked. "What man?"

"There was a man here but he vanished when he heard you yelling." Sakura replied. Kakashi thought about it.

"What did he look like?" He asked.

"Um... Long black hair, pale skin as in really pale. He wore a deep blue mask, a pale blue shirt, black pants and knee high black boots. The strange thing is that when he came near the area became cold and frost formed." She replied.

_Jareth? This could end bad... _Kakashi looked in the direction that the girl had run off in. "Lets go. We have to report to the Hokage." He said and jumped to the trees. The Naruto and Sasuke followed.

Sakura got up and looked back at her 'bed', "Follow the white wolf... through the forest. There you shall find the fallen angel. I wonder if _he_ was the fallen angel?" She muttered then followed her team mates.

"Um... Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura walked up to Kakashi that night. Kakashi looked at her, "You know something don't you." She said.

"I don't kno..." He began.

"I know you know something. So please. Don't lie to me." Sakura pleaded. Kakashi sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you. But don't tell Naruto or Sasuke." He replied, Sakura nodded. "Their names are Okami and Jareth Angel. Both Konoha ninjas, well they were before the **accident**."

"Accident?" Sakura asked. "What happened?"

"Jareth and Okami and their other team mate Luna Naitō were on a mission with the Jounin called Pheonix or as she's normally called Suzaku."

"When they returned... he was gravely injured, Pheonix was half dead and Luna was dead. Then _it _happened." Kakashi explained.

"What?"

"Pheonix accidentally set Jareth alight in her delusional state. Okami was horrified, and quickly went to get help. She managed to find her sensei who came quickly. Both were brought to hospital. But the next day both Okami and Jareth were gone."

"So those two out in the forest were... Jareth and Okami?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Jareth the angel of frost." Kakashi laughed lightly.

_So that's what she meant!_

**R&R!**


End file.
